Colin the Cellphone Addict
Colin the Cellphone Addict is a character from the Diner Dash series. He is introduced in Diner Dash 2: Restaurant Rescue and continues to make several other appearances, namely the Avenue Flo series, Cooking Dash and DinerTown Detective Agency. He is usually portrayed as always talking on his cell phone and works at the Big Corp Tower for Mr. Big. In DinerTown Tycoon, he made an appearance in Bistro Bay and his preferred ingredients are fresh cream, golden potatoes and baby spinach. In Diner Dash: Seasonal Snack Pack, Colin appears as a vampire in the Crypt Café. There's nothing to fear though since he continues to eat normal food. Appearance He has spiky hair that can be any of the colors matching his suit. Typically though, in most games, he has blond hair. He is rarely seen without his cell phone and smart suit. In most installments, Colin is shown with simple black pupils. However in Cooking Dash and DinerTown Detective Agency he's shown to possess blue eyes. There's a small occurrence where his eyes appear brown in his concept art for Cooking Dash 3 (refer to gallery). As well as this, Colin appears quite different in his teen years sporting a pink mohawk, a black leather jacket, blue jeans with tears at the knees, and black leather shoes. He carried around a boombox during this time, blasting music (presumably punk rock) from its speakers. Personality Colin is very impatient and annoys other customers with his constant noise from talking on his cellphone. He tips highly and is in this way similar to Barb the Businesswoman (they both work at Big Corp). They are quick to order and eat. Colin is rather inconsiderate and never realizes his phone conversations would disturb others. He can be quite oblivious of his surroundings due to this matter. Besides this he's usually shown with a laid-back look on his face when he's content and can come across as a suave businessman when he's not wrapped up in his phone. The later games even show him giving a sort of salute to the player whenever he's left idle (e.g. Cooking Dash 1 and 2; Garden Dash). Trivia * His name can come across as the pun, "Callin' the Cellphone Addict". * In Cooking Dash 3: Thrills and Spills, though he's usually called a "Punk Rocker" by Flo, the game gives him the title "Colin the Cacophonous", emphasizing the supposed terrible noises that emit from his boombox. This also keeps the alliteration in check. * Oddly, in Cooking Dash Deluxe, Colin will always be standing in his impatient pose regardless if he's at full patience. He'll still salute the player, though he'll immediately cut into his impatient stance afterwards. * In most expert levels for games such as Flo on the Go and HomeTown Hero, Colin is usually grouped up with Barb, Bernie (ironically), Duncan, and on rare occasions Jo and Rosie. However Barb is the only female ever paired in a duo with Colin in these levels. * It's revealed in DinerTown Detective Agency that he enjoys ringtones with jangly sounds. It's also revealed that he enjoys eating a lot of food, especially crunchy foods and sandwiches. Later he wishes to become stronger, however he dislikes diet food since it doesn't "satisfy him". Gallery Diner Dash 2: Restaurant Rescue DinerDashColin2.png DinerDashColin1.png DinerDashColin3.png Diner Dash 3: Flo on the Go DinerDash3Colin1.png DinerDash3Colin2.png Colin and Barb.png Diner Dash 4: Hometown Hero DinerDash4Colin1.png Diner Dash: Seasonal Snack Pack colin in pool2.png colin vampire sp2.png colin vampire sp5.png Diner Dash 5: BOOM! Cellphone Addict Boom.png|Promo Art A buncha cellphone addicts.png|Waiting in line colin boom sketches.PNG|Official Concept Art Cooking Dash cellphone addict cd.PNG Cellphone Addict Trio Cooking Dash.PNG Diner dash cooking dash cellphone addict point.gif Diner dash cooking dash cellphone addict angry.gif cellphone addict at his limit.gif Cooking Dash 3: Thrills and Spills colin cd3.png CD3 Concept Art Colin.png cellguy.png Colin the Punk Rocker Happy.gif Colin the Punk Rocker Impatient.gif Colin the Punk Rocker at his Limit.gif Colin the Punk Rocker left idle.gif Garden Dash colin cameo.jpg colin gd.png Avenue Flo colin.png colin signing.PNG Avenue Flo: Special Delivery colin avenue flo 2.PNG colin avenue flo 2.2.PNG DinerTown Detective Agency Colin dinertown detective.PNG Colin dinertown detective file.PNG Soap Opera Dash colin sod.PNG colin sod angry.PNG colin sod sad.PNG Diner Dash: Sizzle & Serve Cellphone Addict Sizzle and Serve Art.png Cellphone Addict Chibi.png cellphone addicts chibi.PNG cellphoneguyschibi.PNG Category:Diner Dash's customers Category:Customer type Category:Male Characters Category:Impatient People Category:Characters Category:Diner Dash's characters Category:Cooking Dash's characters